Uozyba
by MetaNightmare88
Summary: After being moved to the town of Uozyba, children began disappearing one by one as the scent of their blood fills the air. What could be causing this? Is it the demon that lurks in the woods next door...
1. Chapter 1

**So how did you like that cover page? I'm sorry if it gives you nightmares, but it's time for a horror story months before Halloween! Seems fitting right! XD Anyways here are the pairings that will be included...**

 **-LucinaXShulk (be honest you all saw this one coming. I'm kind of having a phase right now with these two, and yes I know Shulk already has a love interest!)**

 **-PitXLink (My first gay couple that I'm writing! I've never written a yaoi, so this should make me a better writer and more rounded)**

 **-CorrinXKaze**

* * *

"So now their eating their human overlords…" Master Hand mused as he floated around a TV. "Fascinating…"

"Why are you watching Sausage Party?" Crazy Hand demanded.

"No reason." Master Hand beamed. "Is everyone settling in OK?"

"Everyone's fine." Crazy mused. "Remind me again why you decided to move everyone into this town?"

"Because we needed more space!" Master Hand smiled as he did a backflip.

"Well we certainly got that." Crazy muttered. "Seriously this huge clock tower is sweet! It's the perfect size for waiting for challengers than scaring the shit out of them."

"Speaking of being scared…" Crazy Hand muttered. "You do realize the woods are supposedly haunted by a demon who murders children for fun?"

"That's just a myth!" Master Hand beamed. "Trust me that demon is as real as Santa Claus!"

"Santa isn't real?" Crazy whimpered.

"Of course!" Master Hand beamed. "Wait a second… you didn't know that?"

"NO!" Crazy Hand cried. "Thank you for killing the child in me!"

"Crazy." Master Hand said. "We're magical amputated floating hands. We never had a childhood."

"True." Crazy mused as the two burst into laughter.

Meanwhile Ness was roaming near those forsaken woods, no sounds in the distance. It stayed that way for a while.

Then a twig snapped.

"Huh?" Ness asked as he peered closer. "Who's there?"

But nothing was visible, expect for the dark solutes of the trees.

Then suddenly a pale white figure with a pitch black mouth and two dark milky eyes appeared and screamed as it grabbed his neck.

Ness screamed in horror as he felt a sharp pain in his neck and everything went dark.


	2. The New House

"Here's where we'll be staying!" Corrin beamed as she pointed towards a log cabin with a ton of moss and no windows. 

"Nice…" Midori muttered as a shadow appeared behind them.

"Listen I know it doesn't look the best, but I had to live somewhere." Corrin mused. "And I had to pick last remember?" She turned around. "Can I help you?"

Link shook his head then scribbled some words on a sign that read 'Not at the moment. I just wanted to make sure you were OK with this house.'

"I'm fine." Corrin smiled. "Listen I know that this seems like a common scenario from a horror movie, but I'm prepared. If something does go wrong, I'll just call the cops or something. Er…who are the cops again?"

"Us motherfucker!" Dark Pit smiled as he jumped in front of Corrin with both of his middle fingers up.

"DARK PIT!" Lucina cried as Shulk, Roy and Meta Knight ran in from behind her. "What are you doing? There is a child here!"

"It's…alright!" Corrin muttered.

"Is everyone here going to be like this?" Midori asked.

"I don't think so." Corrin smiled. "Why don't you go move your stuff inside ok?"

"Sure thing!" Midori beamed as she grabbed Corrin's hand. "Come on Mother! Let's explore a bit before father and Kana show up next week!"

"Wait a second… that's your daughter?" Meta Knight asked.

Corrin nodded.

"Wow." Meta Knight mused. "Forgive me but you don't look old enough to be the mother of a child her age…"

"Well I…" Corrin muttered.

"META KNIGHT!" Shulk yelled as he grabbed him. "What are you doing? You can't just assume someone's age!"

"I…" Meta Knight started.

"COME ON!" Midori yelled as she yanked harder on Corrin's arm.

"Alright!" Corrin laughed as she ran into the house. It had one room that was dripping with moss and three beds and a toilet, along with a door. "Huh. Well it's not exactly a mansion but I can adjust."

"Same." Midori nodded as she dropped her bag of herbs on one of the beds. "I have dibs on the larger bed!

"I'm OK with that!" Corrin smiled. "I did drag you all the way here after all."

"YAY!" Midori cried with joy as she opened the door. "I wonder what's in here- AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh?" Corrin asked as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and looked into the room. "What's wron- OH MY GODS!"

Inside the room was a child's decapitated head on a silver platter.


End file.
